


Shake

by fandoms_overload



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: **briefly mentions minor character death by car accident with a drunk driver





	

**Author's Note:**

> **briefly mentions minor character death by car accident with a drunk driver

Kaity POV

“How did I get myself into this?” I thought as I flipped another pancake. I was staying with my ever-amazing boyfriend, Michael, which was great, except that I was staying in the 5SOS house, so it wasn’t just the two of us. Usually, when they have time off, Michael comes to stay at my apartment so that we’re alone, but I’m needed here this week. Calum was gone, who-knows-where, L.A. I think, with some other friends, Ashton was on bed rest, much to his displeasure, and Jean, his girlfriend (my sister) was flying back to the states for some sort of emergency. Luke is here somewhere, probably still asleep, but neither he nor Michael can cook. That’s why I’m needed. Luke and Ashton would starve if Michael and I left them here alone. That or get sick from so much take-out food. So here I am, eight o’clock in the morning, making eggs and pancakes for these crazy, defenseless boys. It won’t be long until Luke and Michael will be running down the stairs, racing for the first pancake. Jean warned me about the mornings here. Usually, she would start breakfast, Cal or Ash coming down to help her. Just as its ready, Luke and Michael race down the stairs, loser pouting throughout the entire meal. At some point Luke and Michael will start fighting. They have to be separated before one of them upsets the other too badly. Ashton was awake. I heard him before I came down. I don’t think he slept at all last night actually. I’m sure Jean didn’t either. It was too quiet in the kitchen, so I turned the radio on quietly, so I wouldn’t wake up the boys. I wasn’t really listening to the radio; I just needed some background noise. I was sort of dancing/swaying to whatever beat was playing, while making some bacon. I nearly dropped the plate of done bacon when Michael wrapped his arms around me. “Jesus Christ! Michael, don’t fucking scare me like that!” I exclaimed in a loud whisper, smacking him playfully while setting the bacon on the counter. “Dance with me,” he whispered sweetly as he pulled me to his chest. We swayed together to the music we could barely hear, but sounded suspiciously like ‘Amnesia’. As the song changed, Michael’s face lit up. “YES! Shake it with me, Kaity!” he yelled as he ran over to turn the music up. I was absolutely horrified when ‘Shake It Off’ by Taylor Swift was blasting through the house. “Oh hell no!” I yelled with a laugh when he started dancing weirdly. “Oh hell yes!” he yelled back with a giggle, grabbing my hands and forcing me to do some kinda weird wiggle by shaking my arms. As much as I hated Taylor Swift, seeing Michael this happy was priceless, so I began dancing with him, both of us shaking and spinning and just having fun. I was being spun around by Michael, eyes closed, just enjoying our moment when I heard the giggle. I suddenly pulled away from Michael and looked towards the doorway. As I feared, Ashton was standing there, well leaning on Luke, filming us dancing, while he failed to keep quiet. “Oops!” he exclaimed when I looked at him, “I got caught. Now I’m definitely dead. Though I don’t know which sister is gonna kill me!” he added quickly with another giggle. “What the hell man!” Michael shouted, but he was smiling. I glared at Michael, then at Ashton. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed, how’d you get downstairs?” I asked starting to get concerned. Though he was smiling, there was pain in his eyes. “Luke carried me,” he mumbled, neither of the blonde’s looking at me, but both looking rather guilty. I just sighed, this was a nightmare. Jean’s gonna kill me when she finds out. “Well, you’re already down here,” Michael spoke, glancing at me, “You might as well eat with us before you have to get back to your room,” he added gesturing towards the food that I was now setting on the table. “I’m not a fucking housemaid,” I mumbled to myself as I set the table, “Jean just had to leave suddenly the same week Jane and Niall are in Paris,” I added bitterly. “Babe,” Michael questioned softly. I turned my gaze towards him. “You looked like you were trying to fry the bacon with your glare,” he said softly, reaching out and taking my hand, relaxing me instantly. It really wasn’t Jean’s fault that she had to leave so suddenly. I know she didn’t want to leave Ash while he was still like this. “I’m just tired,” I assured him with a light smile. I hate getting up early, but for these boys I’ll be up making breakfast every morning. “We can go back to bed when we’re done eating,” he suggests as we all sit down to eat a nice breakfast that I managed not to burn despite Michael’s distraction. Once everyone was done eating, Michael carried Ashton back upstairs while he pouted about being treated like a baby. Luke started on the dishes like a sweetheart while I headed up to Michael’s room to cuddle with him for a while.

Ashton POV

I hated being on bed rest. I hated that Jeanie had to leave, but I know she didn’t want to go. I could hear Michael singing to Kaity lowly across the hall. Suddenly my phone started blasting “Don’t wanna close my eyes, don’t wanna fa-“ “Hello darling!” I answered with a deep smile. “H-Hi A-Ashy,” Jeanie sniffled from the other end. Hearing her crying caused the smile to immediately fall from my face. “Baby what’s wrong?” I asked concerned. “Baby-“ she echoed quietly before sobbing again. I opened my mouth to ask something else when a sharp cry erupted from the other end. A baby’s cry. “Shh, Shh, James, I’s okay baby boy,” she cooed slightly away from the phone. My heart stopped. “Jean,” I said breathlessly, “Who’s James?” My heart went from being stopped to racing when I heard her exhale unsteadily from her end. “He’s my Godson,” she stated sadly. Something was very wrong, I could tell by her tone. “Do you remember my best friend Renae?” she asked quietly. I thought about it for a minute, “Yes,” I replied. Jean sniffled back a son, “James was her son,” she whispered. “What do you mean was?” I asked hesitantly. “I got the call yesterday that there had been an accident here, but I didn’t have any idea what happened, just that the police needed me to come immediately. When I got here, I couldn’t believe it. Renae was hit by a drunk driver when she was leaving work, when she was on her way to get James from daycare. Ash, she’s dead!” Jean explained ending in sobs. I want nothing more than to hold her right now. But she’s over 10,000 miles away. “Shh, oh love, I wish I was there,” I told her quietly, “What about James baby?” I asked her gently. “That’s why I called,” she said, “I have custody of him. Ashton he’s mine now…a-and I need t-too sign the adoption p-papers before I can b-bring him home,” she stuttered out. I was a bit confused as to why she needed to call me for that. I guess she noticed my confused silence because she sighed. “Ashy,” she said, “I’m bringing him back to Australia with me,” she explained. “Oh,” was all I could say. “I need to talk to Kaity. Can you get her or should I just call her?” she asked, obviously changing subjects. “I can get her, but hang on a sec. Why did you need to call me about this?” I asked. She just sighed again. I can picture her shaking her head. “I know we live together, and, that’s a huge part of it; but, what else is it?” I asked. “Iwantedyoutosigntheadoptionpaperstoo,” she said quickly and quietly, but I caught it. “Oh love,” I said gently, “Why would you even ask?” I added. Jean sounded close to tears. “Of course I’ll sign them! Babe, you know I’ve always wanted a son, and I don’t want a family with anyone but you!” I exclaimed quietly. “I wish I could slap you right now!” Jean replied playfully, “You scared me! I thought you were saying no!” she added. I just giggled. “I’m gonna be a dad,” I suddenly gasped in realization, Jean and I both started crying at that. “I do need to talk to Kaity now babe,” she said thought he tears. “Okay,” I replied, “Cover the speaker,” I added before turning my face towards the door. “KAITY!” I screamed, tears of joy still dripping down my cheeks.

Kaity POV

I had just about fallen asleep in Michael’s arms when Ashton suddenly screamed my name, scaring Michael and I both half to death. I quickly jumped out of Michael’s warm embrace and dashed to Ashton’s room across the hall. When I opened the door, Ashton was lying in bed, phone clutched in his hand, hot tears streaming down his face. “Ash?! Are you okay?!” I asked worriedly as I approached him. “I’m great,” he said with a watery but genuine smile, “Jean needs to talk to you,” he added holding his phone out to me. “You fucking scared me asshole,” I scolded him as I snatched the phone, “Hello?” I asked as I pressed it to my ear. I could hear Jean’s frown when she responded with, “Be nice to him, and don’t swear at him either,” “Well he-“ I started, but Jean cut me off with a simple, “I know,”. She sounded exhausted, but I know it’s only like five in the afternoon there. “Something happened,” she added before I could question her, “My name’s still on the apartment lease right?” she continued. “Yeah, why?” I finally got in. “How are you handling living with the boys?” she asked ignoring me. “It’s fine. Why?” I asked again. But once again, I was ignored. “How’d breakfast go?” “Fine. Fucking WHY?” “Don’t swear,” Ashton and Jean scolded in sync. Creepy. “If Ashton’s okay with it, we might want to move into the apartment,” she finally answered. “You could move in with Michael there. Jane will come by when Niall’s on tour. Our room could be turned into the guest room since I know you’ll be in Michael’s room,” she continued to ramble on. “What happened?” I finally asked when she stopped for a breath. “Renae was in an accident, and…and s-she didn’t m-make it,” my sister explained, starting to tear up. “I’m James’ Godmother,” she added. That’s when it all clicked. “You’re adopting him,” I stated. She and Ash were going to need space to start their family, so of course the two-bedroom apartment we rented would work for now. “Okay,” I agreed. “I still need to talk to Ash about it but-“ “I’m sure he’ll agree,” I cut her off, smiling at Ashton who had just been staring at me this whole time. I didn’t give her a chance to argue, I just handed the phone back to Ash and walked back to Michael’s room. He’s asked me to move in before, so I know he’ll be fine with this. The only reason I hadn’t moved in before is the lease wasn’t up for the apartment yet. The shock of what I was just told seemed to wear off as I walked in the room. Renae as dead. My second sister. Gone. I hadn’t even noticed I was crying until Michael jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. “Babe?” he questioned, but I couldn’t answer. “Kaity?” he tried again. “Katherine what happened?” he asked as he laid down on the bed, pulled me on top of him. “Renae is dead. Ashton and Jean are moving out. I’m moving in,” I stated quietly before sobbing into his chest. Michael just wrapped his arms around me even tighter and let me cry myself to sleep.

When I woke up, Michael was quietly talking to Luke, who appeared to be rearranging the room. “Do you ever fucking clean in here, Clifford!” Luke hissed quietly while trying to move some of Michael’s stuff into a box in the closet. “Yes I actually do, just haven’t this week, now hush,” Michael hissed back. I chuckled at him, causing him to look down at me. “How long have you been awake?” he asked with a slight blush. “Just woke up, Mikey,” I assured him, pressing a quick gentle kiss to his lips. “You guys are as gross as Jeanie and Ash,” Luke pouted from the closet, “I’m going to help him now that Kaity’s awake,” he added as he left the room, heading over to help Ash pack I assume. “What time is it?” I asked, noticing the light shining through the windows. “About two,” he replied, “Luke ordered pizza for lunch,” he added seeing my expression. I just nodded and laid my head back against Michael’s chest. It’s going to take a while to truly except that Renae is gone, and I’ll probably break down again when Jean gets here with James, but for now, I’m content with snuggling with Michael in his-our bed. The thought brought a small smile to my face. “What are you smiling about?” he teased with a small smile of his own. “This isn’t your bed anymore, it’s our bed,” I said, smile growing with each word, “I’m actually moving in this time,” I added grinning. “And I didn’t even have to ask!” he smirked, earning a half-hearted smack to the arm.

Jean arrived with James a few days later, home before the end of the week, much to Ashton’s relief. Calum came home the next day from his mysterious adventures. It took a week to get everything moved around. Ashton and Jean still spend almost every day over here because really, what else would they do? Everything was great. We were all just hanging out, eating some (homemade) pizza and watching some movie when Jean’s phone rang. “Shake It Off” was Jane’s ringtone. My eyes got huge, and Ashton fucking smirked at me. Jean was very confused but Michael just laughed. “You’re where?” Jean said in confusion, trying to hear Jane. “You’re-but-oh!” Jean sputtered as the doorbell rang. She quickly handed James over to a very happy Ashton and opened the door. “Surprise!” Jane and Niall said in unison as Jean pulled them into a hug. “Jane!” Ashton called out, “I’ve got something to show you,” he said slowly standing. He’s not on bed rest anymore, but he’s still supposed to take it easy. He’s only sore every now and then, if he moves wrong or something. Even though he’s fine, Jean takes James away from the now pouting blonde and hands him over to Niall, who cooed over how cute he was. Ashton pulled out his phone and handed it over to Jane. “Okay Luke, let’s look,” Ashton’s hushed voice comes through the phone with some shuffling and “Shake It Off” playing in the background. I immediately groaned and buried my face in Michael’s shoulder when I realized what it was. Jane burst out laughing at the video of Michael and me dancing like loons to that stupid song. “So it’s your fault?” Michael asked, turning his gaze on the youngest blonde, who pouted. “Leave my Lukey alone,” Calum defended, pulling Luke closer to himself on the couch, making Luke blush when Calum kissed his cheek. We all cooed and laughed at their flushed faces. I’ll never live that damn video down, but oh well, I’m just gonna shake it off.


End file.
